Pilihanmu Yang Terbaik
by Dian HaruKaze
Summary: Sakura tertidur di ruang perawatan dan mendapatkan mimpi aneh yang bisa membantunya untuk menentukan perasaannya
1. Chapter 1

**Pillihanmu yang Terbaik**

**Pair : NaruSakuSasu**

**Genre : romance, drama (maybe)**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Sakura tertidur di ruang perawatan dan mendapatkan mimpi aneh yang bisa membantunya untuk menentukan perasaannya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : prolog**

**.**

Perang dunia Shinobi ke 4 telah usai sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Penjahat telah di kalahkan dan sekarang semuanya kembali normal. Yah, pastinya semua senang dan bisa kembali ceria. Akan tetapi, tidak dengan wanita ini.

Haruno Sakura namanya.

Terlihat dari semua perubahan yang drastis selama enam bulan ini. Tatapan sendu, wajah pucat, lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, dan terdapat kantung mata di karenakan kurang tidur. Waktu makannya juga tidak teratur. Sungguh, andai saja Naruto ada bersamanya saat ini, pasti dia akan di omeli stiap waktu. Hei, Naruto?

" heh.." jika dia mengingat atau menyebutkan nama 'Naruto' selalu reaksinya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Sasuke-kun.. ggrr" jika nama yang di sebutkan adalah 'Sasuke' maka dia sangat geram mengingat kejadian di saat Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung. Yah, sekarang Naruto telah menepati janjinya pada Sakura, tapi, apakah ini tidak berlebihan? bertarung sekuat tenaga hanya untuk janji empat tahun yang lalu yang menurut Sakura sudah tidak perlu di pikirkan lagi. Sebesar apakah cinta Naruto terhadapnya? Apakah sebegitu besarnya hingga mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Andai saja saat itu Sakura tidak ada bersama mereka, sudah di pastikan mereka telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Di saat ini, Sakura sedang berjalan ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja. Hal yang paling utama baginya saat di Rumah Sakit Konoha adalah merawat 2 pasien yang belum tersadar enam bulan terakhir ini.

.

.

.

.

~ Rumah Sakit Konoha ~

" o-ohayou, Sakura-san.." sapa Hinata.

" ohayou, Hinata, habis menjenguk siapa?" tanya Sakura

" a-ah,menjenguk Hanabi-chan. sejak tadi malam panasnya tidak turun, jadi di bawa ke rumah sakit"

"heh, tumben kamu tidak menjenguk 'dia' ."

Mendengar itu hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Sakura.

" ia. Tidak mungkin kan tiap hari aku selalu datang ke sini, hari ini aku juga ada misi yang akan di berikan kepada timku. Jadi kami harus segera datang ke kantor Hokage. Lagi pula ada orang yang selalu memperhatikan dan merawatnya dengan sangat baik sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri. Wajahnyapun nampak pucat karena sangat khawatir" Jawab Hinata

' sudah lancar rupanya. Hmm, apa aku sangat pucat? Nanti jika 'dia' sudah bangun aku akan bertanya padanya' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum

" Hinata, kau sering melihatku merawat mereka kan? Menurutmu bagaimana ekspresiku saat merawat Naruto dan bagaimana kalau dengan Sasuke?"

" hihihi..agar lebih yakin, coba Sakura-san mencari jawaban itu sendiri saja? .sudah ya, aku pergi dulu , jika tidak cepat aku akan di marahi, jaa ne." Hinatapun pergi ke kantor Hokage.

.

.

~di ruang perawatan~

" detak jantung normal, napas teratur, sepertinya luka-lukanya juga sudah mulai sembuh. Hei, Sasuke-kun, kapan kau akan membuka matamu itu, hm? Kau tahu, dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya ingin untuk membawamu pulang ke desa. Cepatlah sadar Sasuke-kun, aku tidak ingin usahanya selama ini sia-sia.."

Sakura menatap seorang pemuda Uchiha yang telah terbaring lamanya dan beralih kepada seorang yang ada di sebelahnya dan duduk pada kursi di samping ranjang

" Naruto..." Sakura memeriksa Naruto dengan sangat serius sambi setengah menunduk. Sakura, jika di perhatikan, matanya saat ini sudah tergenang oleh air mata. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangisi sang pemuda berambut kuning nan ceria yang sedang tak sadarkan diri ini.

Naruto, orang yang mungkin sering jahil namun dia adalah orang yang ceria, baik, lucu, dan selalu bersamanya. Dia seorang yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orangtua namun sangat menghargai hubungan persahabatan dan rela melakukan apa saja demi sahabatnya.

Naruto, selalu menghiburnya setiap sedih dengan semua kekonyolan yang dia punya dan selalu mendapatkan pukulan darinya. Sebenarnya, bisa saja Naruto menghindar dari pukulan tersebut, namun, entah mengapa dia tidak berusaha menghindar.

Naruto, selalu bisa mengerti. Selalu mengerti apa yang dia rasakan setiap saat.

Naruto, ada setiap waktu untuknya.

" hah.. betapa bodohnya aku.."

Sakura membersihkan air mata yang hampir saja menetes dari matanya. Yah, dia tidak ingin menangisi hal seperti ini karena akan sia-sia

" Naruto, cepatlah sadar." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan lembut dan tanpa sadar Sakura telah tertidur di samping Naruto

Sakura tertidur tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang menatapnya sendu dari balik pintu

.

.

.

SAKURA POV

" Sakura, Sakura..."

"nghh?..." aku mendengar seperti ada seorang wanita yang memanggilku dari kejauhan.

Ku buka mataku secara perlahan-lahan dan mengedipkan mataku agar terbiasa dengan cahaya yang menurutku terlalu terang ini. Ku lihat sekeliling tempatku berpijak. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mengetahui bahwa aku bukan lagi berada di ruang perawatan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Aku berada di Hamparan rumput yang luas di sertai bunga-bunga yang indah dan beberapa pohon yang belum pernah aku lihat juga langit biru yang cerah.

" Sakura, Sakura... "

Aku berjalan ke arah suara yang memanggilku di belakang. Siapa di sana? Aku tidak bisa melihat mukanya dengan jelas.

.

.

.

TBC

**Ruka Chan notes :**

Aiisshh... . ide pasaran, eh? Wkwkwk..

Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ke duaku ini?

Berikan saran dan pendapat kalian yah. . mau kritik juga boleh kok ^_^

So...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please..


	2. Dream or reality? please, help me

**Pilihamu Yang Terbaik**

**Pair : NaruSakuSasu**

**Genre : romance , drama**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 2 : dream or reality?**

'siapa di sana?' aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri

Hantukah?

Tidak mungkin!

Aku berjalan terus ke sumber suara yang berasal dari bawah pohon yang-entah-apa namanya itu. Apakah ada seseorang yang memanggilku dari sana? Siapa?

Aku mencoba untuk mempertajam penglihatanku lagi. Aku rasa ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu sesuatu disana. Aku mulai memelankan langkahku. Ugh,dadaku entah mengapa terasa sakit sekarang tapi, aku mencoba untuk terus berjalan tanpa henti.

END SAKURA POV

'ah, jauh juga tempatnya..' Sakura berhenti dan tertunduk sebentar seraya mengatur napasnya yang terdengar memburu.

" Sakura, kemarilah.." telinga Sakura menangkap suara yang berasal dari bawah pohon yang rindang itu yang sontak membuatnya terkejut dan mendongakan kepalanya .Setelah napasnya terasa mulai stabil, Sakura mulai berjalan dengan langkah perlahan ke bawah pohon yang menjulang tinggi itu. Terlihat raut wajah Sakura bahwa dia sedang merasa ragu untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Matahari yang tadinya bersinar dengan terang yang terasa menusuk kulit kini mulai di gantikan dengan hawa sejuk di bawah rindangnya pohon yang sedang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Dia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan guna untuk mengusir segala keraguannya.

" Sakura, hei, disini!" ucap seorang wanita yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon yang sangat besar.

Sakura memperhatikan seorang wanita yang tadi memanggilnya. 'Ah, mukanya mirip dengan seseorang' batin Sakura berbicara. Saat pandangan mereka berdua bertemu Sakura mulai membuka suaranya " ehm, maaf, anda ini siapa? " , wanita itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan berbinar-binar yang tentu membuat yang di tatap itu merasa risih "ehm!" Sakura berdehem dan membuat wanita itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "ah, hehehe..a-" suara wanita itu tiba-tiba di intrupsi oleh seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik yang entah sengaja-atau-tidak sengaja melompat dari atas pohon yang tentu membuat wanita berambut merah itu dan Sakura terlonjak kaget.

BLETAK!

" aww,, Kushina, sa-" mendadak nyalinya menciut setelah melihat wanita-yang diketahui-bernama Kushina itu menatapnya dengan pandangan horror.

Glek!

Dia merasakan aura-aura membunuh yang keluar dari Kushina. " apa? Mau mengeluh,huh? " kali ini Kushina berbicara dengan nada yang menurutnya sangat manis tapi menusuk hati(?). lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat " tidak tidak. Kamu salah menduga! Aku Cuma mau menyapa Sakura saja kok! Tenang-tenang.. Kushina, kamu sepertinya terbakar "

" ha? Masa' sih? Aku baik-baik aja kok. Gak ada apinya"

" oh, iya ya, tapi, tadi memang terbakar kok. "

'maksudnya terbakar api emosi. Hehehe' lanjut lelaki itu dalam hati

Twitch.

" o-oh, kamu mau mempermainkanku ya.."

Tadinya, Sakura kira hanya seorang saja yang berada di sini, ternyata ada dua. Ah~ Sepertinya dia pernah melakukan hal yang sering di lakukan Kushina.

DEG!

Ugh, dadanya mulai terasa nyeri lagi. 'sial' umpatnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Angin berhembus pelan namun membuat bulu kuduk Kushina merinding, karna khawatir, Kushina segera menoleh kepada Sakura. matanya membulat melihat Sakura yang sangat kesakitan dan tiba-tiba saja jatuh tersungkur di atas rerumputan hijau.

"Sakura!" dengan segera Kushina menghampiri dan mendekap Sakura kedalam pelukannya. " apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya pria berambut kuning jabrik yang berada di belakang Kushina. " a-aku, tidak tahu.."

" kalau begitu, kita lihat saja.. Sakura akan segera bangun atau akan kembali ke dunianya"

Kushina hanya mengengguk pasrah. ' huh.. padahal baru bertemu sekarang, kami-sama, berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk bersama Sakura'

~ruang perawatan~

Seorang wanita yang menatap Sakura itu berjalan memasuki ruang perawatan tersebut. Dia berjalan dan berhenti di samping Sakura. dia menatap Sakura sedih sembari mengelus-elus rambut sang Haruno yang tengah tertidur itu.

" Sakura.." orang itu menggumamkan nama Sakura berkali-kali dan tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air mata.

Diam.

Kali ini orang itu terdiam. Dia memandang ke luar jendela menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah di hari ini. Dia berharap semua penderitaan yang di alami Sakura segera berakhir.

Wanita itu merasa aneh dengan aura tubuh Sakura. ada apa? Pikirnya. Saat dia melihat, tiba-tiba saja Sakura terjatuh dari tempatnya. Untung saja wanita itu dengan cepat menangkap Sakura yang kepalanya hampir terbentur meja.

" hah~ ada apa sebenarnya? Sakura.." wanita itu menepuk pipi Sakura perlahan. Namun, belum ada respon yang berarti dari Sakura.

" Sakura, hey, bangun." Kali ini wanita itu menepuk pipi Sakura sedikit lebih kencang. Tapi, Sakura belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya.

" Sakura!" oke, sekarang wanita itu mulai cemas dengan keadaan Sakura. wanita itu mulai bingung dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini. Dia melihat sekeliling mencari tempat untuk Sakura tempati. Memang tak ada ranjang lagi di ruangan ini karena ruangan ini khusus di siapkan Sakura untuk 2 orang temannya, tapi, di sini masih ada sofa yang berada di dekat jendela sebelah kiri.

Wanita itu membawa Sakura dan membaringkannya di sofa.

"ngh? Si-siapa.." Sakura bertanya kepada wanita itu namun dia belum sepenuhnya tersadar.

"ini aku. Tidurlah dulu" Jawab wanita itu.

" oh, Tsunade-sensei.." Sakurapun kembali tertidur. Wanita itu –yang di ketahui- bernama Tsunade menatap heran kepada Sakura. aneh, pikirnya.

.

.

.

~kembali pada Minato dan Kushina~

"ngh? .." Sakura mulai terbangun.

" Sakura-chan. aku kira kau akan menghilang." Kata Kushina

"se-sebenarnya, di mana aku? Aku barusan melihhat Tsunade-sensei.." sekarang kepala Sakura mulai terasa pening karena memikirkan semuanya. Mulai dari dadanya yang terasa sakit, muncul di tempat yang aneh, lalu bertemu Tsunade-sensei, hingga bertemu dengan kedua orang yang telihat asing ini.

'mimpikah?'

" Sakura, di sini seperti alam bawah sadarmu. Tubuhmu sedang berada di dunia nyata, tetapi, roh-mu sedang berada di sini kami juga tidak mengerti mengapa kami bisa bertemu denganmu." Kata seorang lelaki di samping Kushina seraya mengelus rambut Sakura. Sakura terlonjak kaget dan langsung saja berdiri ketika mendengar suara itu yang di ketahui pemiliknya adalah yondaime Hokage. Kushina dan Minato pun ikut berdiri

" kau tak perlu kaget begitu Sakura-chan. lihat pipimu memerah. Hahaha" kata Kushina. Sakura yang merasakan pipinya memanas mulai menundukkan kepalanya .

"hei, Sakura. apa kau masih mengingatku?" kata sang Yondaime sambil menunjuk dirinya. Mendengar namanya di panggil, Sakura mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, mata Sakura membulat melihat mantan Hokage itu "a-aku i-ingat.."

" baaguslah kalau begitu" balasnya. " a-anda mayat hidup kan? Kok bisa ketemu denganku? Apa aku sudah mati kali yah?" Sakura mulai melamunkan yang tidak-tidak tentang bagaimana sampai dia bisa mati secepat ini.

" emm, kamu belum mati kok Sakura.". mendengar jawaban dari Minato, Sakura mulai sadar dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"eh?Sou ka? Fyuuh... jadi.."

"jadi."

"jadi..."

" apa maksudmu Sakura-chan?.." Kushina yang bingung itu pun angkat bicara.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala. " jadi, kenapa aku bisa di sini?". Kushina menghela napasnya dan menjawab, " entah lah, mungkin takdir?".

Semuanya terdiam. Terlihat Sakura seperti sedang menerawang. 'umm.. diakan belum tahu siapa diriku' batin Kushina berbicara.

" he-hei.. Sakura-chan, apa kau mengenal diriku?" yang di tanya hanya menggeleng lemah. " yooshh! Watashi wa Kushina Uzumaki desu. Yoroshiku ne!" kata Kushina seraya memperlihatkan senyum manisnya itu.

" eeh? Uzumaki-san Kaa-san nya si baka? owaahh, ka-kawaii~" Sakura menatap Kushina dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, Kushina hanya mengangguk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena kaget dengan jawaban Sakura.

' hei,apa Naru se-baka itu? Ah, sudahlah, kalau memang ya paling juga keturunan dari diriku ini, ckckck. Ah, ya. Hampir lupa' . Kushina menatap Sakura dengan intens" Sakura-chan, apa kau berpa-ehem-pa-ehem-caran dengan Naruto?"

Ngh?

Entahlah, apa dia akan menjawabnya atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti mereka ingin mendengar kebenarannya kan?

" a-aku.. tidak." Sakura menjawabnya dengan ragu. Mendengar hal itu, semua yang Kushina harapkan seketika telah runtuh. Dari raut wajah yang semula penuh dengan pengharapan, kini berganti dengan raut muka keputusasaan. Namun, dari nada bicara Sakura itu, dia bisa tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati sang Haruno .

"a-" perkataan Kushina tiba-tiba di potong oleh Minato yang juga penasaran" Sakura, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Naruto?" tanyanya dengan serius kepada Sakura. Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Minato membuat Sakura kaget dan takut. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura di tatap dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin,' seperti berkepribadian ganda saja, ini lebih parah daripada Sasuke-kun. hiii', batin Sakura.

" a-ah.. se-sebenarnya.."

"hm?"

" a-ano.. eto, hmm,, bagaimana yah? Sebenarnya tidak ada sih, tapi.." Sakura mulai menautkan kedua jarinya di depan dada seraya menunduk karena enggan menunjukkan wajahnya yang langsung berubah kusut. Merasa ada yang memegang pipinya, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat senyum tulus dari Kushina. " tidak apa Sakura-chan.. apakah kau ingin berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan dan perasaanmu? Kami akan mendengarnya" Kata Kushina lembut.

Sakura mulai menimang-nimang apakah dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak, ketika dia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti, Kushina bertanya "bagaimana?" yang langsung saja di sambut dengan anggukan kepala yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengatakan semuanya, tanpa ada yang terlewatkan sedikitpun.

10 menit kemudian..

" oh.. jadi, kau menyukai Sasuke anaknya Mikoto dan Fugaku ya? Lalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia membalas perasaanmu. Lalu, Naru menyukaimu, tapi, kau selalu menolaknya, dan sekarang, kau malah mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepada Naruto dan Sasuke, kalau Naru, ada seorang perempuan yang senyukainya sejak dia kecil, dan sekarang, mungkin sampai sekarang juga." Kushina menarik napas dalam dalam karena dia merasa hapir kehabian napas setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Minato yang mulai mengerti keadaan Sakura mengangguk dan berkata, "jadi, yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah kau tidak bisa memilih diantara mereka berdua karena mereka adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi dirimu, dan jika kau memilih Naruto, kau takut melukai perasaan perempuan itu?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'ia' karena saat ini suaranya seakan tercekat. Baginya, semua masalah ini hanya masalah sepele, namun sangat membuatnya frustasi. Tapi, mungkin sekarang dia bisa sedikit lega telah menceritakan semuanya kepada orang lain.

Kushina yang tadi terlihat berfikir keras, kemudian tersenyum lemah dan lalu menjawab "Sakura-chan, kau hanya perlu mengetahui siapa orang yang selama ini kau butuhkan. Bukan keinginan yang harus kau penuhi terlebih dahulu, tetapi, kebutuhan untuk hidup itu yang lebih penting, karena kebutuhan akan sesuatu itu tidak dapat di tunda". Minato yang mendengarnya menatap kagum pada Kushina.

Sakura mulai berfikir, apa , siapa, dan mengapa hal itu menjadi keinginan atau kebutuhannya. Sesaat kemudian, dia tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya, tidak rugi dia bertemu dengan kedua orang ini, andai saja Naruto bisa bersama mereka dan berkumpul bersama seperti ini, Sakura berani bertaruh kalau ini adalah hari yang paling berharga dan tidak akan di lewatkan Naruto sedetikpun.

" ne, arigatou. Andai saja Naruto ada di sini brkumpul bersama kalian, pasti dia sangat bahagia" kata Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri.

" hahaha. Usahakan dia tidak cepat berkumpul bersama kami" kilah Minato.

" hee? Kok begitu?" kata Kushina dan Sakura serentak.

" jika dia bersama kami, tentu dia tidak akan bersama Sakura dan temannya yang lain lagi kan?" jawab Minato dengan memperlihatkan senyum yang sedikit di paksakannya.

"hah.. benar juga ya" kata Kushina seraya menghela napasnya.

" aku.. tidak masalah! Asalkan semua temanku bahagia, aku akan melakukan apa saja"

Mereka yang berada di depan Sakura saat ini tersenyum samar menatap lurus padanya. Anak yang baik, batin Minato.

Seperti merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, Sakura mulai memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Tiba-tiba saja cahaya keluar dari dalam tubuhnya membuatnya tersentak dan rasa panik mulai menjalari dirinya.

" Sakura-chan..." Kushina melangkah mendekati Sakura. di elusnya puncak kepala Sakura dan di ciumnya kening Sakura dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Matanya membulat melihat perlakuan Kushina terhadapnya.

" apakah sudah saatnya? Kalau begitu, aku titip salam pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san ku, Uzumaki-san. Sayonara.." seketika itu juga Sakura menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

.

.

Sakura mulai membuka matanya dan terduduk di sofa, 'tadi itu apa sih?'. Matanya mulai menjelajahi ruangan yang di tempatinya sekarang.

"a-" jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak dan matanya terbelalak kaget melihat sesuatu yang sulit di percayainya. Oh, Kami-sama..

Tes..

Tes. tes. tes.

Air mata mulai bercucuran deras di atas pipinya. Sungguh, apakah ini mimpi, ataukah kenyataan yang benar terjadi saat ini? Dia perlu tahu kebenarannya sekarang.

" Sa-sakura?"

.

.

.

TBC

**Ruka-chan notes :**

**-_- . jujur, saia tidak mengerti menyusun kata yang baik dan benar, makanya nilai bahasa indonesia saya di sekolah hancur amat, paling tinggi mungkin 80 *plaak* gomen jadi curhat**

**Thanks banget ya, yang udah mau review fic gaje ini. **

**Oh, ia. Jangan sungkan untuk memberikan saran, pendapat, dan kritik kalian tentang chapter kali ini yaa~ semua itu sangat berguna untuk saya agar dapat membuat fanfic yang lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya..**

**So,, Review please... ^_^**


	3. My Friends

**Pilihanmu Yang Terbaik**

**Pair : NaruSakuSasu**

**Genre : romance , drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : (segala yang memungkinkan)**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Chapter 3**

" Sa-sakura?"

Sakura mulai menghapus air matanya yang dari tadi terus mengalir dengan derasnya. Hei, jangan kira dia menangis berarti dia tidak senang, malah sebaliknya, dia sangat gembira, setidaknya selama 6 bulan terakhir usahanya telah berhasil untuk yang satu ini.

" hei.. hiks, ba-bagaimana perasaanmu, a-apa sudah merasa baikan.." terukir sebuah senyum tulus di sela isakannya kepada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dari atas ranjang pasien.

" Sasuke? "

" ku rasa.. begitu. " jawab Sasuke sambil menghela napas panjang dan mencoba untuk duduk di atas ranjang pasien. " hei, apa kau tidak bisa menghentikan suara itu? Mengganggu pendengaranku saja." lanjutnya sediikit kesal namun setelah itu terlihat sebuah senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya yang pucat.

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan."kalau begitu, umm, apa kau ingin memakan sesuatu? Sudah enam bulan perutmu tidak mencerna apapun"

Beberapa detik Sasuke terlihat kaget sembari menoleh kesamping dan melihat seorang pemuda pirang jabrik yang tengah terbaring lemah. Dia ingat, dulu mereka adalah rival yang selalu bersaing dalam hal apapun tentang kekuatan dan kecerdasan, yah meski hampir semua persaingan di menangkan oleh Sasuke, toh itu kan masa lalu dan tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa sekarang Naruto sudah melangkah sangat jauh di depannya.

Sasuke pun kembali melihat ke arah Sakura dan menatap lurus ke arah mata Sakura, terlihat mata itu berbinar-binar penuh perasaan gembira yang sulit untuk di jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Sasuke tersenyum samar sembari menunduk. 'apakah perasaan itu masih ada?' batinnya berkata.

" Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, " terserah kau saja" Sakura lalu mengangguk dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku melihatnya melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini sembari bersenandung riang, apakah jika dia senang akan selalu begitu? Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya Naruto yang tahu karena dia selalu berada di samping Sakura dalam keadaan apapun.

Aku hanya ingat jika dia pernah berkata bahwa dia sangat sangat mencintaiku.

Tapi, apakah itu masih berlaku? Maksudnya, apakah perasaan itu masih ada? Sungguh, sekarang, aku mengharapkannya. Aku sangat..

Bodoh!

Ataukah.. dia yang bodoh karena menaruh hatinya kepadaku?

Ngh?

Hahaha.. tidak. Akulah yang bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan perasaanya demi kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Itachi.

Aku menghelah nafas panjang dan segera turun dari tempat tidur. Aku berjalan ke arah jendela dan menengadakan wajahku di jendela sembari menutup mata merasakan semilir angin yang bertiup pelan dan lembut yang menerpa wajahku. Hah... anginnya begitu sejuk.

.tok.

Terdengar suara ketokan pintu. aku pun berberbalik dan mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

**End Sasuke POV**

" masuk." Ucap sang bungsu Uchiha dari jendela sana.

Orang itu pun memasuki ruangan dengan ragu. Mungkin karena mendengar suara yang sedikit familiar di telinganya.

" gomen ne sudah-" suara orang itu tercekat dan matanya membulat mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

" jadi, kau yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata .. ada apa?"

"a-ah.. ma-maaf.. aku mencari Sakura-san. Ada titipan obat-obatan dari Tsunade-sama." Jawabnya dengan ragu. Dia menutup pintu lalu berjalan ke arah tempat Naruto berbaring. Dia memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan seksama. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu. Rasanya memang sedih. Tapi, pasti rasa sedih yang di alami oleh Sakura lebih dalam lagi daripada dirinya.

"Hyuuga-san.. kau berbeda dengan mereka" Kata Sasuke setengah berbisik. Dia diam-diam melirik Hinata dengan rasa penasaran. Kenapa dia?, batinnya bertanya. Dari yang dia lihat, matanya yang terus menatap wajah Naruto menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan dan keputusasaan yang mendalam. Entah perasaan apa yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini. Sensasi yang berbeda mungkin.

Lama Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dalam diam sehingga terlihat semburat merah tipis di pipinya yang putih itu.

" a-apa yang ku pikirkan?!" pekik Sasuke sehingga membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget dan mengahlikan pandangannya pada Sasuke. " ada apa Uchiha-san? Kau mengagetkanku" Hinata sedikit menajamkam penglihatannya. Matanya melihat semburat merah tipis di wajah Sasuke. "jangan memerhatikanku seperti itu Hinat- eh, maksudnya Hyuuga-san"

Hinata yang tidak mengerti situasi hanya merasa geli dengan Sasuke dan tersenyum manis seraya berkata,"kau boleh memanggilku Hinata. Hmm.. sudah berapa lama a-aku di sini?"

" dua puluh menit" kata Sasuke dengan wajah stoic-nya yang mungkin sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya yang tadi kelepasan bicara yah.. meski masih terlihat 'sesuatu' di pipinya.

"du-dua puluh?! .. aku pergi sekarang Uchiha-san! Barangnya aku letakkan di sini. Jaa ne" Hinata meletakkan barang titipan dari Tsunade di atas sofa dan melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa ke luar ruangan sehingga tiba-tiba saja dia menabrak Sakura yang sedang berjalan.

"ah.. gomen Sakura-san." Kata Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkatnya lagi.

" Hinata, bukannya kau ada misi?" tanya Sakura heran.

" iya, tadi aku di perintahkan Tsunade-sama untuk mengantarkan obat-obatan yang akan kau pakai setelah itu aku akan berkumpul di depan gerbang. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa" setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Hinata melesat pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan masuk kedalam ruangan. " Sasuke, ini makanannya." Sakura meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja kecil yang tersedia. Sasuke menjawab 'hn'*janganheran* lalu duduk dan memakan makanannya.

" titipan dari Hinata ada di atas sana."

"baiklah. Aku pergi dulu.." kata sakura. dia berjalan dan mengambil barang yang di antarkan Hinata tadi lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

" kau mau-"

" jangan bertanya aku mau kemana. Dan jangan tanya juga kapan aku kembali, karna aku sendiri tidak tau. Jaa" Sakura akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berkata dalam hati,'pemikiran yang aneh'

.

.

.

Hinata dan teman-temannya yang di ketahui bernama Kiba dan Shino melompat dari dahan pohon yang satu dengan yang lain dalam diam. Hinata yang merasa bersalah telah membuat mereka menunggu sangat lama tadi akhirnya angkat bicara.

" Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, gomen ne sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama tadi.. "

Kiba yang tadi agak sedikit geram karena Hinata, menghelah nafasnya." Baiklah. Lalu, mengapa tadi kau lama sekali?"

" i-itu, umm, tadi aku bertemu Uchiha-san." Kata Hinata ragu-ragu.

" Uchiha.. uchiha.. UCHIHA SASUKE?!" Kiba dengan lebay-nya berteriak dengan keras dan hampir saja dia jatuh ke bawah air terjun yang saat ini mereka lewati kalau misalkan Hinata tidak menariknya.

Dan dengan terpaksa akhirnya mereka berhenti sembari beristirahat sejenak. Kiba menatap horror Hinata yang hanya memasang wajah kebingungan. " apa yang dia lakukan padamu Hinata?!"

"umm, apa ya? Aku lupa.."

"berarti... berarti.. berar-"

"o iya! Aku ingat!"

Braak. Plaak.

Shino membenturkan kepalanya ke batang pohon lalu menampar dirinya lalu menarik Kiba dan langsung membeturkannya di dahan pohon yang sama lalu menampar dirinya lagi dan seterusnya.

" he-hei kalian kenapa?"

Shino meletakkan sebuah kunai di depan perutnya. " lebih baik aku mati saja dari pada harus melihat kalian berdua hiks.. hiks*srooot*"

" Shino!" Kiba meneriaki namanya di telinganya membuat efek merinding pada tubuhnya.

" hiks.. hiks*sroot**sroot* jangan bunuh dirimu! Apa kata dunia kalau maniak serangga seperti dirimu mati bunuh diri? Itu sangat tidak elit!(?) Kau adalah teman tim terbaikku!hiks..*srooott* dari pada kau bunuh diri, aku saja yang membunuhmu! Dengan begitu aku tidak merasa bersalah karena aku membunuhmu(?)hiks.. aku menyayangimu!"

Greep!

"eeerr.. Kiba-kun? Kenapa kau memeluknya?"

"hmm.. menikmati saat-saat trakhir, mungkin?"

BUAAGH!

.

.

Sakura berjalan-jalan di tengah ramainya orang yang berlalu lalang. Dia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan sudah pukul 5 lewat beberapa menit sembari menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Sakura!".

Ngh?

"Ino!" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Ino. Di lihatnya bahwa ada seorang lagi yang bersama dengan Ino yaitu Sai. mereka bertemu dan saling menyapa satu sama lain dan menanyakan kabar masing-masing.

Ino merasa sedikit risih karena mereka berada di tengah kerumunan orang yang menatap kearahnya pun mengajak Sakura dan Sai ke bawah pohon yang berada di dekat Akademi Ninja .

" Sakura-chan, bagaimana kabar Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sai pada Sakura di ikuti dengan anggukan dari Ino yang juga penasaran.

" cth, kenapa kau tidak tanyakan pada perempuan di sebelahmu Sai? dia juga kan bekerja di rumah sakit" kata Sakura sembari melipat tangannya di dada dan memalingkan mukanya. Ino hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

" hehehe.. gomen Sakura, aku tadi di panggil Tsunade-sama untuk mencari obat-obatan yang sudah habis di rumah sakit."

"baiklah..".

" jadi, bagaimana dengan mereka?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab,"mereka baik-baik saja. Sasuke pun sudah sadar. Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa mengunjunginya sekarang."

Terlihat background blink-blink di belakang Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. ya ya ya... memang selalu begitu, batin Sakura berkata.

" kalau begitu, kita mengunjungi mereka sekarang Ino-chan?" kata Sai dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa.

" Ayo kita pergi sekarang! Jaa ne Sakura.!" dan Ino pun menyeret Sai pergi dari sana. " jaa.."

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

sekarang aku berada di dalam rumahku. Aku berbaring di atas kasur yang lumayan empuk ini. Mungkin malam ini aku akan memandangi bintang-bintang yang sedang bersinar dengan cerah.

Hah~

sepi.

Hanya kata itu saja yang bisa menggambarkan suasana rumahku saat ini. Kapan rumah ini akan di penuhi dengan suasana yang lebih hidup?

Tou-san. Kaa-san..

Aku rindu kalian. Apa yang kalian buat di sana? Kapan aku akan bertemu dengan kalian?

Aku ingin minnta maaf pada kalian berdua. Maaf, kalau aku sering membuat kalian marah, sedih, atau pun kecewa. Menurut kalian, aku ini anak yang baik atau tidak?

Tou-san.. kaa-san , ada dua orang temanku yang tidak sadarkan diri selama enam bulan terakhr ini. Tapi, kini salah satu dari mereka telah sadar. Aku bingung untuk mengekspresikan rasa gembira yang saat itu aku rasakan. Apakah temanku yang lain akan sadar juga? Aku harap, YA.

Karena mereka adalah orang yang berharga bagi hidupku.

Kenapa ya? Rasa sedih itu lebih mudah di tunjukkan daripada rasa gembira yang meluap-luap. Hah~ entah berapa kali aku menghela nafasku hari ini.

Sudahlah!

Banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan pada Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan temanku yang lainnya mengenai hari ini. Tapi, hari ini aku lelah. Aku ingin terlelap dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

"bintang malam ini sangat cerah ya minna. Oyasumi.." itu lah kata terakhirku sebelum aku tertidur di malam yang penuh dengan bintang bertaburan di langit malam.

Semoga besok adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk semua.

_Hari baru, semangat baru._

**End Sakura POV**

Kini, Sai dan Ino sedang duduk berhadapan dan makan bersama di sebuah kedai*entah namanya apa karena author tidak pandai bahasa jepang :v * yang lumayan banyak pengunjungnya " hei, Sai-kun.."

"hm?"

" apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan Sakura?" kata Ino seraya melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Sai dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengan pandangan mengintimidasi(?)

"selama aku bersamanya tidak ada yang aneh kok Ino-chan" jawab Sai dengan senyum yang seperti biasa.

Ino hanya memutar kedua bola matanya." bukan itu maksudku! Maksudnya apa kau tidak merasa kalau Sakura agak sedikit emm.. bagaimana ya? Seperti.. umm, ah! Dari dulu dia memanggil Sasuke-kun dengan embel-embel –kun begitu tapi tadi dia hanya memanggil 'Sasuke' saja. apa itu tidak aneh?"

" hmm,, aneh juga. Emm, Ino-chan?"

" ya?" jawab Ino, atau malah balik bertanya(?)

" kau ingin aku menciummu? Kau terlalu-"

Cuu~

" sudah ku lakukan duluan Sai-kun." Kata Ino seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan pipi yang merona merah. ' uhh, aku ini kenapa sih?'

"eerr.."

'apa ini yang namanya perasaan yang tercampur aduk? Hmm, sepertinya pipiku mulai memanas' kata Sai dalam batinnya.

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang, akhirnya Sai mengantarkan Ino pulang ke rumahnya.

" arigatou untuk hari ini Sai-kun. Jaa ne." Kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sai mulai berjalan pulang ke rumahnya yang berada tidak jauh dari sana sambil membaca buku yang di pegangnya.

" disini di katakan bahwa orang yang mendapatkan ciuman di bibirnya akan merona merah dan tubuhnya menegang. Hmm.. buku ini mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya mengenai perasaan."

.

.

'_**Aku datang untuk memberitaumu, ikuti bekas luka itu..'**_

'_**Jika kamu melakukannya, tidak ada yang perlu di takuti..'**_

'_**Jangan lupakan, Alasan untuk selalu tersenyum..'**_

'_**Rasa sakit yang melindungimu..'**_

.

.

TBC

**Ruka-chan notes :**

**Holaa, minna~**

**Jadi, hari ini adalah hari terakhir di tahun ini yah.. sedih atau harus gembira nih? Saya sendiri juga Bingung. Yang jelas, tahun ini banyak kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan bagi saya, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? ^.^ #kepo_mode_on**

**Hah~ sebenarnya chapter kali ini mau di publish siang tadi, tapi lagi males ~.~' .Maaf yah kalau chapter kali ini makin membosankan dan makin gaje. Mungkin fanfic ini akan tamat 1 atau 2 chapter lagi. **

**Arigatou yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review fanfic saya. Dan chapter ini adalah kenang-kenangan akhir tahun 2013. **

**Apakah ada yang mau **_**usul**_** buat chapter depan? Soalnya saya kehabisan idea **TToTT

**Pendapat, saran dan kritik sangat di butuhkan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang saya buat di chapter ini.**

**So.. review please**


End file.
